


Bow for me like you do for your king, part 2

by uhhhhyeahhhh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, and humiliated, but like they're in love, i think thats it, idk what the terms are, it is what it is, link still likes getting ordered around, obedience kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhhhyeahhhh/pseuds/uhhhhyeahhhh
Summary: Yeahhhhhhhh i'm so sorry this took me 6753959547 years to finish when I said it wouldn't be long lol. I'm like that a lot, it's like a curse. But yeah they fuckin
Relationships: Link/Ganondorf
Kudos: 48





	Bow for me like you do for your king, part 2

Ganon’s shadow covered Link in his kneel, morphing and condensing as the towering man brought himself down to a crouch of his own, though still he loomed at least a head taller than the knight. Link felt a large hand snake around his back and grasp the low ponytail he wore at the nape of his neck.

He startled. It felt so, so strange to be touched in this position. Again- it felt like sacrilege. His muscle memory argued that this crouch was only for shows of deference to _his_ king. A ritual. His body was stone when he performed it; his personhood left him and he was but a knight.

His personhood had most definitely not left him this time, however. On the contrary, he felt it burning up the length of his body, culminating in a prickling sweat at the back of his skull, trembling in his shoulders and threatening to throw off the balance of his knee against the cool clay. When Ganon tugged his hair backwards to force his chin up, Link had only just begun to brace himself for the thrill that pounded in his throat, warm and disorienting like the first gulps of red wine.

“You look good that way.” The Prince tugged again- rougher, this time- and pinpricks of pain itched at Link’s scalp as his hairtie was ripped out from around blond hair, sending shamefully tangled locks tumbling down onto his shoulders. Ganon wasted no time in running his hand through them, grasping and violent, mussing it even further. Link’s face was scarlet. His veil came undone amidst the commotion and dropped to the floor, baring his humiliation plainly before its instigator.

This instigator smiled. Mischievously, teasingly. Like he knew Link’s unease at having his hair played with. He knew, at least, that the boy nearly never wore it down. Just another way that Ganon was styling him all against his will, molding him into an increasingly disheveled and unbalanced version of himself, at the mercy of the Prince’s wicked whims.

And wicked they were. But something about Link’s wide-eyed silence and the heavy beat of his breath through open lips told Ganon he wasn’t completely opposed.

So when he hooked his thumb through the gold clasp of Link’s collar to wrench him forward into a bruising kiss, the knight was eager against his lips, cheeks flushed and hot under Ganon’s fingertips. The Prince swung his arm around the backs of Link’s thighs and hoisted him effortlessly upwards. In seconds both men were settled upon Ganondorf’s bed in the back chamber- though Link had been all but thrown onto the sheets, quite unceremoniously despite his admirable display of obedience moments before. His veil lay forgotten on the throne room floor behind them.

“Take this off,” Ganon grunted, ripping at the threads securing together Link’s traditional Gerudo attire. To the clinking tune of gold and metal, he was soon undressed- save for the independent bangles and anklets and earrings that remained unhooked to cloth. They even better accentuated the glow of his skin once it was all uncovered. Ganon caressed Link’s cheek in admiration, fingers ghosting over the sapphire dotting his earlobe, and finished with a sudden slap across his face. Link gasped.

“How would your Princess feel if she knew what you’ve just done for me?”

Link’s face burned even darker but his eyes were intoxicated as they looked up into Ganon’s.

A firm hand grasped his neck under the chin and squeezed.

Link sputtered. “I- she-“

He wasn’t given time to answer. Ganon’s fingers moved from his neck into his mouth, probing past bruised lips as his other hand ventured downwards between Link’s thighs. Link sucked, and then moaned.

Ganon slapped him again for this misbehavior. Link bit his lip and Ganon noted how hard he was trying not to continue moaning as he hardened inside his grip.

“I don’t know what you get away with in that castle, but it doesn’t work that way here. You don’t make a sound unless I tell you to.” Ganon’s lips moved softly against Link’s ear, but the words were dangerous. He felt the slightest of nods in response.

“Now. On your knees.” Ganon lifted himself suddenly and settled back on his heels, relishing Link’s look of surprise at the command. He obeyed, though- quickly, hyper-aroused and on edge as he was in response to Ganon’s punishments- and the Prince had to keep from smiling at the adorable readiness Link displayed in his subservience, eyes wide and waiting for instruction, fear and adoration dancing in them all at once, like soft tendrils of flame above coals.

“Huh. You really are jumping at the chance to obey me.”

Link flushed- and without warning his head was pushed down, held under Ganon’s palm as the man’s other hand reached to grab his own cock out from his sirwal and before Link could even hum in surprise his mouth was filled, and quickly softened from the saliva that dripped down his chin as Ganon thrust his head back and forth, pointedly ignoring the periodic chokes and gasps the boy emitted- though Link worked hard not to resist the pushes that brought stinging tears to his eyes, punishment still in the forefront of his mind. When he tried to stabilize himself on his palms Ganon seized his wrists and twisted them behind his back, transferring them easily into one large palm as his other returned to seize Link’s hair, using it like a rein to direct his movement.

When Link was sure he wouldn’t be able to control the moans begging to escape his throat he was finally released from Ganon’s grip. He withdrew slowly, blurry eyes raised to the man’s chest, then his face; shamefully aware of the wetness around his lips and dribbling down his neck, though somehow he knew any motion to wipe it up wouldn’t be tolerated. For a second Ganon’s eyes softened at the sight of Link below him. Then, they hardened again.

“Turn around,” he barked, and instantly Link did so. He waited for one agonizing minute, not daring to turn his head back and find out where Gan had gone, until finally he heard footfalls and felt the shocking cold of lube spread over him under Gan’s fingertips.

“Ah!”

“Shut up,” Gan murmured, but the Prince seemed not to mind Link’s involuntary breach of conduct, so focused was he on the warm and waiting figure in front of him: draped in gold accents and slick with sweat. “I hope you’re ready.”

“Mm-hmm,” Link replied, quick and breathless. Warm hands spread his ass- more tenderly than he expected- and Link gasped as Gan entered him, slowly and cautiously, though it never felt that way, given the Prince’s size. The intake of air transformed to a moan, then a whine. Gan didn’t notice. Or didn’t care. He lowered himself down against Link’s back and pushed his chin into the boy’s neck, brushing aside sweat-soaked hair to expose skin, prepping the landscape to kiss and bite. With each breath he pushed a little further into the boy beneath him, eliciting gasps and moans as Link struggled to remain steady on hands and knees and a soft coverlet.

Ganon reached around under Link’s stomach and grabbed his cock, stroking firmly in sync with pushes into the boy. Link couldn’t contain his noise any longer.

“Gan, wait-“ he gasped, pushing back against the man’s arm, though it didn’t budge. “Not yet-“

“Did I say you could talk?” Ganon hummed quietly into Link’s neck, kissing and nipping and relishing the shivers that rippled across the boy’s shoulders. Link whined back, seemingly unable to control himself. The prince laughed softly. Craning his head forward, he found Link’s mouth with his own. They kissed messily, Link twisting as much as his position allowed to feel the other man’s lips fully on his own, hungry and searching and rough as they fought to maintain contact through Gan’s rocking and Link’s trembling under him. With each breath, Link’s whines into his lover’s mouth grew louder, until they were unmistakably panicked- he tried to pull away to shout _stop,_ but Gan foresaw this and had shifted backward, taking weight off his free arm to force Link’s face against his, pulling the boy’s body upwards with him.

Link moaned- defeatedly, uncontrollably- and came hard into the bedsheets and around Gan’s hand.

He was dimly aware of Gan’s low chuckles tickling his neck as he tensed and let himself fall back against his lover’s chest. He jerked back to full awareness when Gan gripped him hard again and started thrusting harder than before, biting Link’s neck hungrily in between whispered cautions, one hand slapped tight against the knight’s mouth, trying in vain to quiet the moans Link couldn’t even try to contain anymore. Gan’s grip then found itself around Link’s throat by the time the larger man rocked into Link and stilled, grunting his pleasure into soft strands of mussed blond hair. 

For a moment, nothing but heavy panting could be heard, until Gan withdrew slowly and settled Link backwards against himself inside a languid embrace. Link’s head fell back and he sighed, contented and quiet. He smiled as he felt the Gerudo Prince’s hand trail gently across his temple and into his hair. At least, here, his obeisance never went unrewarded.


End file.
